Strangers on the Street
by Ms.Stan Alto
Summary: Rose is an editor at Hataway/Dragomir book publishing company. Oneday when she's running late for a meeting w/ a new author she's saved from falling by a handsome stranger.Who is this man and what does he have to do w/ the story that she's eager to publish.
1. The Book

_**This is my drabble for the banner bunny contest I'd like to thank the people that have helped me**_

_**You can go to this link (without the spaces) and see the banner.**_ http : / / sphotos . xx . fbcdn . net / h photos-ash4 /485302_10150650940301637_516041636_9820549_1743693530__**  
Disclaimer: I don't own the VA just the plot and story.**_

Summery: Rose is an editor at Hataway/Dragomir book publishing company. One day when she's running late for a meeting with a new author she is saved from falling by a handsome stranger. Who is this man and what does he have to do with the story that she's eager to publish?

"Strangers on the Street"

Chapter 1

Rpov

I was sitting at my desk going over what need to be done for the day when Mia gently opened the door and peaked in.

"Yes Mia?"

"Ms. Hathaway, a Dimitri Belikov sent in this manuscript to be read"

"Thank you Mia, I will read it over in a little bit"

She nodded her head and came and placed the manuscript on my desk. I read the title "Strangers on the open plains" and decided to read it instead of waiting to get my other duties done fist. After reading the first couple of chapters, that had me crying, laughing and smiling I knew that I needed to have Mia get in contact with this Mr. Belikov so that we can set up a meeting to get his story published. I buzzed Mia

"Yes Ms. Hathaway?"

"Mia, will you please get in contact with Mr. Belikov and ask him when he's able to come in for a meeting"

"Yes Ms. Hathaway"

I spent the rest of the day going between doing what I had to get done and reading the story. I was really enjoying and I wondered if he had any other stories up his sleeve. I couldn't wait to meet this man. Before I left at the end of the day Mia told me that Mr. Belikov was able to come in tomorrow for the meeting at 10:00am, I thanked her and then left for the day.

~The Next Day~

I was running late for my meeting with Mr. Belikov; rush hour in New York was never easy to get through even when I don't have a meeting. I had just gotten out of my cab in front of the building and I didn't notice the stone that was on the ground, I stumbled and waited for the impact of hitting the ground but it never came, instead what I felt was strong male arms around me. He straighten me into a standing position,

"Are you okay?" the man asked me with a slight Russian accent

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me before I hit the side walk"

"It's no problem"

From the moment I look into his eyes there was instant attraction more than I have ever felt for anyone. I thanked him once more and ran into the building, hoping that I hadn't been keeping Mr. Belikov waiting long. When I reached my floor, I walked over to Mia's desk

"Mia is Mr. Belikov here yet?"

"No ma'am, he phone saying that he was running late"

"Well when he gets in please send him right away"

"Yes ma'am"

I thanked her and then went to my office, after sitting down I flipped trough my notes of things that I wanted to discuss with Mr. Belikov but I was having trouble keeping my mind off the man from downstairs, he was so handsome with his brown eyes and brown hair that was a few shades lighter then my own. I was disappointed in myself for not getting at least his name or number, but I knew in a city this big there was a slim chance of seeing him again. A few minutes later, Mia buzzed me to let me know that Mr. Belikov had arrived; I thanked her for letting me know and told her to show him in. I put my heels back on and stood when I saw the door open, in walked Mia and the man that had saved me from falling, I was stunned that it was the same person, I thanked Mia and dismissed her. Once she had closed the door, I walked over to the man, stuck out my hand and said

"Rose Hathaway"

"Dimitri Belikov"

"So a writer and a rescuer of damsels in distress I see"

"No, just a writer and someone that was in the right place and the right time" he said smiling

I returned his smile and then asked him to take a seat; I walked around to my desk and notice that he waited till I was seated to take his seat; what a gentleman. I opened my notes and began going over what I wanted to discuss with him, he was willing to change the few things that I had suggestions about. I told him that I loved the book and I couldn't wait for it to be published and to see if flying off the shelves. He told me that it was always a far off dream of his to have a book published and now that it was coming true, he couldn't believe it. I told him that it was all true and that I couldn't wait to see what other books he had in him just waiting to burst out on paper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Hey thank you for the reviews, this is all I will write until after voting is over then I'll contunie it.  
I was in a bit of a rush for this so I'm truly sorry if it doesn't make sense, but anyway here it is.

_**Rpov  
**_**"The Next Day"**

I took a sip of my chocolate mocha latte then sat down to prepare for a long day. I went over the agenda for the day, right as I was about to call Mia to come up she suddenly burst through the door almost knocking it off the hinges.  
"Ms. Rose do you have the agenda for me ready" She said in her normally cheery mood.

" Yes here is the agenda can you send the story to printing?" I said

" Yes ma'am I will" she said.  
"Thank you" I said as she shut the door.

Now to get back to work I thought while staring at the blank computer screen.

After many minutes of staring at the screen I started to write an email to Mr. Belikov.

_**Dear Mr. Belikov,**_

_**I'm glad I accepted your story, over the next few months it will go throw many steps which you probably know of anyway. **_

_**I'm so happy with your work and think you'll go very far in the writing world.  
I would love to set up another meeting with you, is Thursday at 12 fine for you?**_

_**Again thank you for sending your story in to us.**_

Wishing you Good Luck,  
Ms. Rose Hathaway Editor & C/O. 

After sending the email I decided to go to lunch.

I got in my Red Hummer H3 and sped out of the parking lot and on to the busy highway of New York.

Arriving 15 minutes later I walked into my favorite café _Mason's Fine and Dine Café._

After sitting at my favorite booth in the middle of the café, my friend and owner of the café Mason came to take my order, even though I'm pretty sure he knows it by memory.  
" Hi Rose, what would you like to order" Mason said in his sugary gay voice.  
" Well Mase this might be a surprise but I'm changing my order today" I said

"wow umm. Okay so what do you want?" he asked.

" Okay I want a glass of water, 1 turkey samwhich, some lays chips and a brownie" I said while trying not to giggle.

" coming right up" he said then walked away

I sat there thinking about how I wanted this book progess to go, right as Mason brought out the food, Lissa ran across the café to my booth, trying to catch her breathe.  
"Rose you will never believe this" Lissa Said.

" believe what" I asked

" Mia told me Mr. Belikov has a crush on you" she said batting her eye lashes.

" WHAT? No he doesn't" I said

" Well she said right when he walked out of your door she heard him say that he wishes he could get the butterflies to go away, hey I got to go back and see how everything's going see you back at work?" Lissa asked

" Sure see you back at work, but till then I need to eat this food or it's going to get cold" I said laughing

Once I knew Lissa had walked away I started eating fast, well not as fast as I normally would. As soon as I finished I gave Mason a hug and waved goodbye.

I made my way out the door to the side walk I turned the corner only to bump in to someone

"I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going" the man said

I dusted my self off then got back up only to find out I had bumped into Dimitri.

" Its fine Dimitri!" I said out of breathe

" Rose I'm truly sorry for once I didn't know it was you" he said politely.

" it's turlly fine, busting my but really made me laugh" I said

Omg did I just say that oh wow I have really gone insane.  
"Well I'm running late for work so I'll talk to you whenever" he said.  
"Okay see you later" I said waving to him

After what seem like forever I ran to my car hopped in and drove to work.

Stepping into the office I was approached by Mia telling me I had a email for Mr Belikov.

I quickly sat down and read it.

_**Dear Rose,  
I'd be glad to meet you on Thursday!**_

_**I'm so glad that you love my story and chose to publish it.  
I thank you so much.**_

_**Sorry I bumped into you earlier, It really was on accident.  
Maybe I can make it up to you by a date?  
**_

_**Best Wishes,  
Dimitri Belikov.**_

He really does like me?


End file.
